Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a touch panel and a method of producing the same, and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer may be deflected under the effect of an electrical field between a common electrode and a pixel electrode to make the liquid crystal layer become transmissive or not transmissive to a light and the deflection amount of the liquid crystal molecules may be adjusted by controlling voltages on the pixel electrode to further control the gray scale variation of the display picture.
Typically, the common electrode and a capacitor type touch electrode are common in the LCD screen. The capacitor type touch electrode includes a driving electrode and an inductive electrode. A coupling capacitor is formed between the driving electrode and the inductive electrode. When human body contacts the touch screen, an electrical field in the human body will affect the capacitance of the coupling capacitor to change a voltage signal coupled from the inductive electrode. The driving electrode detects the variation of the voltage signal by line-by-line scanning. The inductive electrode positions the location at which the voltage signal varies to determine the touch point position.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, it is a top view of the position distribution of a rhombic touch electrode in the common electrode layer in the conventional touch panel. Taking four rhombic touch electrodes as an example, the touch electrodes in fact are arranged in a common electrode layer in array. Each row or line in the common electrode layer is provided with a plurality of rhombic touch electrodes. In FIG. 1, the four rhombic touch electrodes are arranged in the same layer. Two rhombic touch electrodes in vertical direction are inductive electrodes Rx while two rhombic touch electrodes in horizontal direction are driving electrodes Tx. Two inductive electrodes are connected directly and two driving electrodes are connected by an Indium Tin oxide (ITO) bridge 10.
Seen from FIG. 1, boundaries of the driving electrodes or inductive electrodes in the rhombic touch electrodes are crossed with and are not parallel to boundaries of the pixel units in the pixel region. As the boundaries of the rhombic touch electrodes are crossed with and are not parallel to boundaries of the pixel units in the pixel region, the change in the coupling capacitance among the rhombic touch electrodes may affect an electrical field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to the extent to further affect the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules and to finally take adverse effects on the display quality of the LCD screen.